sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
thumb|250px "Where is that DAMN fourth chaos emerald!" 'Shadow the Hedgehog' Shadow the Hedgehog is een zwart/rode egel, vijftig jaar geleden gemaakt door professor Gerald Robotnik als de ultieme levensvorm. Hij is een anti-held die zowel meewerkt met Sonic als hem tegenwerkt. Sinds zijn debuut in Sonic Adventure 2 is hij vaak teruggekomen en is hij een van de weinige personages, op Sonic na, met zijn eigen game. Biografie Shadow werd gemaakt door Gerald Robotnik (de grootvader van Dr. Eggman) als de ultieme levensvorm, waardoor hij onsterfelijk is. Shadow was een goede vriend van Gerald's kleindochter Maria Robotnik, die aan de ziekte NIDS leed en werd doodgeschoten door G.U.N. Deze ervaring heeft hem voor het leven getraumatiseerd. In Sonic Adventure 2 sluit hij zich aan bij Dr. Eggman. Hij gebruikte de macht van de Chaos Emeralds om het ruimteschip waarin hij was gemaakt ter aarde te laten stortten, maar wordt herinnerd door Amy Rose dat dit niet was wat Maria wilde. Hij leek aan het einde van het spel te zijn gestorven, maar bleek onsterfelijk te zijn en kwam terug in Sonic Heroes, waar hij een partnerschap sloot met Rouge the Bat en E-123 Omega. In zijn eigen gelijknamige game wordt veel achtergrondinformatie over Shadow gegeven. Hij maakte het goed met de Commander van G.U.N. en sloot zich bij de organisatie aan. In dit spel kan echter gekozen worden voor een slecht pad en een goed pad. Met het goede pad belooft hij zijn aartsvijand Black Doom te verslaan, met het slechte belooft hij echter wereldvernietiging. thumb|250px|Sonic en Shadow, gewaagde rivalen. Persoonlijkheid Shadow is erg serieus en teruggetrokken. Hij komt vaak ongevoelig en koudhartig over, hoewel hij wel om zijn vrienden geeft. Vrolijk zijn of lachen doet hij vrijwel nooit. Hij is erg doelbewust en kan snel agressief worden als hij iets probeert te bereiken maar mensen hem in de weg staan. Hij is niet snel van iets onder de indruk en is nonchalant en bescheiden als hij een goede prestatie neerzet. Vaardigheden Shadow is ongeveer even snel als Sonic en bezit de meeste van zijn kwaliteiten. Tijdens het rennen maakt hij vrijwel altijd gebruik van zijn speciale schoenen door te glijden, waardoor het onduidelijk blijft of zijn snelheid ook echt afkomstig is van zichzelf. Hij is veel agressiever dan Sonic en gaat sneller over tot de aanval. Hij is uiterst bedreven met vuurwapens en machinegeweren, iets wat bij de andere dierlijke personages van de franchise meestal ontbreekt. Hij is atletisch, lenig en kan ver en hoog springen. Shadow beschikt over Chaos Control, waarmee hij tijd en ruimte kan beheersen. Dit is verreweg zijn sterkste kracht en wapen, waarmee hij soms zelfs Sonic een stap voor is. Andere incarnaties Sonic X Shadow is een terugkerend personage in de Sonic X-anime. Zijn achtergrond is vrijwel hetzelfde als in Sonic Adventure 2. De Engelse nagesynchroniseerde versie maakt hem echter minder gewelddadig en laat zien dat Maria eigenlijk werd gevangen genomen in plaats van neergeschoten. Hij ontmoet later een meisje genaamd Molly die hem erg doet denken aan Maria, en ze sluiten een vriendschap. Ironisch genoeg overlijdt Molly later ook (hoewel dit gecensureerd is in de 4Kids versie) thumb|left|150px|Shadow in de Archie Comics. Archie Comics Shadow is ook een terugkerend personage in de Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comics. Hij werkte zowel samen met de Freedom Fighters als met Dr. Eggman, hoewel deze laatste partnerschap is gebroken toen hij er achter kwam dat Eggman al die tijd informatie over Gerald Robotnik en zijn verleden had achtergehouden. Hij kiest daarom momenteel steeds vaker voor Sonic's. Hij is een effectief lid van G.U.N. en heeft een speciale band met Hope Kintobor, een meisje dat hem ook aan Maria doet denken. Hij vocht met Sonic en zijn mede-egels tegen Super Scourge en ontmoette Blaze the Cat en Marine the Raccoon, waarmee hij tegen Metal Sonic vocht. In een mogelijke toekomst heeft hij Mobius overgenomen nadat Sonic verdween uit de tijdlijn. Koningin Sally Acorn trouwde hierna met hem, alleen maar om zijn tirannie te matigen (deze relatie was puur ceremonieel en bevatte geen liefde). Hij werd later van de troon gestoten door Lara-Su en ingevroren, waarna Sonic weer koning werd. Vrienden en vijanden Bij Shadow is het moeilijk te zien wie hij beschouwd als vrienden en als vijanden. Dit verschilt ook regelmatig in de spellen, en zelf lijkt hij niet in het woord 'vriendschap' te geloven. Zijn voornaamste bondgenoten en personages met wie hij goede contacten heeft staan beschouwd als vrienden. Personages met wie hij af en toe samen werkt of goed mee op kan schieten staan onder rivalen. In geen enkele van de officiële incarnaties heeft hij een romantische relatie gehad, iets wat hem absoluut niet blijkt te interesseren. Rouge the Bat flirt echter vaak met hem, iets wat hij meestal negeert.thumb|300px|Shadow en zijn Team Dark. Vrienden: *Rouge the Bat (beste vriendin) *E-123 Omega (beste vriend) *Gerald Robotnik *Maria Robotnik *Amy Rose *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. Commander *Hope Kintobor *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon Rivalen: *Sonic the Hedgehog(aartsrivaal & vriend) *Dr. Eggman *Silver the Hedgehog(rivaal) *Knuckles the Echidna(rivaal) *Tails *Metal Sonic Vijanden: *Black Doom *Dr. Eggman Gallery Bestand:Shadowvoorheteerst.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Bestand:ShadowAdventuretwee.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Bestand:Shadow Adventure 2.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' Bestand:Shadow 16.png|''Sonic X'' Bestand:ShadowX.jpg|''Sonic X'' Bestand:ShadowHeroes.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' Bestand:Shadowblij.png|''Sonic Battle'' Bestand:ShadowAanval.png|''Sonic Battle'' Bestand:Shadow pose 12.jpg|''Shadow the Hedgehog (game)'' Bestand:Shadowth shadow.png|''Shadow the Hedgehog (game)'' Bestand:Shadowgame.png|''Shadow the Hedgehog (game)'' Bestand:AssetShadow3.jpg|''Sonic Channel'' Bestand:Shadow.png|''Sonic Channel'' Bestand:ShadowRiders1606166.jpg|''Sonic Riders'' Bestand:06shadowHedge.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Bestand:Shadow06.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' Bestand:Shadow Rivals.png|''Sonic Rivals'' Bestand:ShadowSonicrivalstwee.jpg|''Sonic Rivals 2'' Bestand:ShadowOlympischeSpelen.png|''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Spelen'' Bestand:Shadow ZG.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' Bestand:Shadow Chronicles.jpg|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Bestand:Shadow Brawl.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Bestand:Shadowinter.png|''Mario & Sonic op de Olympische Winterspelen'' Bestand:ShadowASR.png|''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' Bestand:All-Stars Shadow.png|''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' en:Shadow the Hedgehog de:Shadow the Hedgehog es:Shadow the Hedgehog ru:Shadow the Hedgehog pl:Shadow the Hedgehog fr:Shadow the Hedgehog it:Shadow the Hedgehog pt:Shadow the Hedgehog ja:Shadow the Hedgehog Categorie:Anti-Helden Categorie:Personage uit Sonic the Hedgehog (stripserie) Categorie:Personage uit de games Categorie:Personage uit Sonic X Categorie:Egels Categorie:Artikel van de week Categorie:Karakters